Destinados
by chovitap
Summary: -El día en que moriste, ese día murió el ser que tú conocías-intenté acercarme a él pero él rechazó mi contacto. -Yo...-no sabía que decir. Todo lo que saliera de mi boca serían palabras sin sentido y patéticas. -Solo dime una cosa, ¿por qué lo hiciste?-rehuía de su mirada. -Tú mismo provocaste esto-le acusé y sus ojos mostraron furia. -Lo hice porque pensé que era lo mejor para ti
1. Prólogo

**Destinados **

Una hermosa niña de unos trece años corría a través de una calle e iba tras una mariposa de colores vivos sin percatarse siquiera que un carro venía en pos de ella.

Se escucha el típico sonido de un cuerpo chocar contra un automóvil a alta velocidad para luego escuchar el sonido sordo del caer de un cuerpo inerte.

Lo impactante de esta escena es que no es un adulto el que está sangrando en media calle y cuya vida se va escapando a medida que intenta respirar, no lo impactante es ver que es una adorable niña con cabello castaño con lindo bucles y cuya sonrisa se ha apagado.

Luego vemos con un desconocido entre a escena pero este mira a la niña con una mirada llena de tristeza y desolación como si aquella escena ya la ha visto antes y cuya protagonista es la misma persona.

Después de unos segundos en el que aquel joven observa, recoge el cuerpo de la pequeña niña y hace algo fuera de lo común, su rostro se transforma adquiriendo unos ojos completamente negros y alrededor de sus ojos aparecen unas sobresalientes venas para luego morderse la muñeca y la sangre que escapa de aquella herida la vierte en la boca de la infante.

-Por favor, no me vuelvas a dejar-susurra con una voz llena de dolor y súplica

Vemos como la niña bebe la sangre como si se tratase de un delicioso jugo para luego ver como una sonrisa se posa en el rostro de aquel muchacho cuyos ojos han vuelto a la normalidad.

-Tranquila pequeña jamás te volveré a dejar sola-susurra de nuevo mientras le da un casto beso en la coronilla de su pequeña cabeza

La niña empieza a respirar con normalidad y por su pequeño rostro aparece una dulce sonrisa como si entendiese y escuchase las palabras de aquel extraño.

-Velaré tus sueños por hoy y para siempre mi amado "rayo de luz"-sin más empieza a caminar y se aleja donde minutos antes ocurrió aquel horrendo accidente en el cual casi se pierde un alma inocente pero que ahora está a salvo en aquellos brazos que la protegerán de todo y de todos hasta de él mismo en el día en que tendrá que escoger entre ella y lo que desea pero he ahí la cuestión ¿qué anhela más su deseo o a ella?

.

.

.

**Declaimer: **_Los personajes pertenecen a las grandiosas Stephanie Meyer y L.J. Smith. Solo la trama es mía. Además algunas escenas y líneas las tomé de la película o del libro._

**SI TE TOMASTE UNOS MINUTOS DE TU VALIOSO TIEMPO PARA LEER ESTA ALOCADA HISTORIA, TOMATE UNOS SEGUNDOS MÁS Y DIME QUE OPINAS DEJANDO UN REVIEW...**


	2. Pasiones desenfrenadas

**Capítulo 1**

**Pasiones desenfrenadas**

"Será como si jamás hubiese existido" eran las palabras que rondaban la cabeza de bella día tras día desde que _él_ y toda su familia se fueron dejándola a su suerte, simplemente pensando que así la alejaría el peligro de ella pero como una vez Edward le dijo: "eres un imán para el peligro" y no estaba tan lejos de aquello.

-¿Y qué dices bella nos acompañas al cine?-preguntó un tanto animada Ángela.

-Claro, porque no-bella les regaló la mejor de sus "sonrisas".

Sí, bella después de 6 meses de la partida de su vampiro, había empezado a readaptarse de nuevo a la sociedad, a su vida que había quedado congelada desde que los Cullen llegaron a su vida y ella solo vivía para y por ellos.

-¿Por qué no invitas a tú amigo?-le preguntó Jessica. Por el rostro de Bella se asomó una dulce sonrisa de esas que ya no existían en su vida desde que ellos se marcharon.

-Voy a ver si tiene algo de tiempo-sonreía de nuevo mientras tomaba el celular y marcaba el número de su querido amigo. Luego de unos cuantos pitidos por fin él atendió.

-Hola mi dulce rayo de luz-ella sonrió cuando escuchó la manera cariñosa en la que él la llamaba.

-Hola Marcus ¿Cómo estás?-le preguntó.

-Bien y tú hermosa-sus mejillas se llenaron de un tinte rojizo.

-Bien, supongo-se oyó un soplido del otro lado.

-Lo siento-se disculpó.

-No te preocupes, mi rayo de luz-ella miró hacia otra parte ya que sus amigos la miraban fijamente.

-Quiero hacerte una invitación-otro leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas.

-Oh, y ¿dónde me piensa invitar?-ella se imaginó claramente la sonrisa de él.

-Mis amigos me han dicho que han estrenado una nueva película en el cine y quería saber si tenías libre este sábado-ella sonaba algo nerviosa y esto le causó algo de gracia a él.

-Sí, estoy libre este fin de semana-ella suspiró-te paso recogiendo a tú casa.

-Gracias, te espero a las 6-ángela sonreía al ver como bella estaba feliz.

-Ok, a esa hora iré-ella sonrió.

Luego de eso conversaron un rato más y luego colgaron, la sonrisa de bella era enorme.

-Te veo muy feliz con él-la voz de Jessica sonaba entre envidiosa, chismosa y con algo pero mínima alegría por ella.

-El es un buen amigo-le respondió.

El resto del almuerzo fue igual que todos los días, conversaciones sin sentido, chismes, comentarios acerca de las últimas películas que habían salido, sobre los profesores, sobre los deberes que dejan los profesores; en fin conversaciones vanas que todo adolescente tiene a esa edad. Lo más sorprendente de todo es que bella participaba en algunas de ellas con comentarios breves pero muy significativos para ella después de haber estado en aquel "estado zombie".

-Tim ya llegué-anunció ella alegremente mientras se quitaba la chamarra y la colgaba.

A lo lejos se escuchó un pequeño ladrido y de entre los pasillos un hermoso cachorrito de pelaje color tierra y sus hermosos ojos negros que refulgían en su rostro peludo.

-¿Cómo estás?-le preguntó al cachorro.

Hace ya unas semanas que su ex mejor amigo le había regalado aquel cachorrito y al día siguiente había desaparecido. Según Billy, su padre, había dicho que no tenían nada de qué preocuparse pero bella sabía cuál era la verdadera razón y eso era lo que la tenía algo inquieta. Aquel problema era una vampira loca, psicópata, pelirroja y con sed de venganza. Sí, acertaron Victoria ya llevaba días acosándola, amenazándola y todo lo que hace un loco, enfermo y asesino.

-Ven Tim, vamos a preparar la cena para Charlie-le dijo al perro mientras entraba a la cocina.

Por la cabeza de bella cruzaban muchos pensamientos y recuerdos en donde un solo personaje se asomaba y la hacían sonreír tontamente mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban de un adorable sonrojo.

-Creo que me está empezando a gustar Marcos-le susurró la chica a su querida mascota y el perro le regaló un ladrido en respuesta.

-¿Tú crees que es muy pronto para que me empiece a gustar alguien más?-el perrito le volvió a ladrar mientras movía la cola.

Marcos había sido como una coladera por donde todas sus preocupaciones y dolor se quedaban atrás y solo le proporcionaba paz, tranquilidad y alegría, algo que había dejado de sentir desde que ellos se marcharon.

Él era realmente apuesto según el punto de vista no tanto de ella sino también de sus amigas que ya le habían puesto el ojo al chico pero este solo la miraba a ella.

Bueno la palabra que definiría a aquel muchacho sería "hermoso" pero no al grado de lo que eran los Cullen, ya que según el punto de vista de bella era que ellos tenían una belleza surreal como si fuese fuera de este mundo, bueno ellos fuera de este mundo "natural"; pero la belleza de Marcos era más real, pero no menos asombrosa y dejarte sin habla.

-Bells ya llegué-gritó Charlie desde la puerta mientras se quitaba su chaqueta la colgaba y sacaba su pistola y la dejaba en el lugar de siempre mientras se dirigía a la cocina de la cual salía un delicioso olor.

-¿Cómo estás cariño?-se le acercó y le depositó un casto beso en su frente. Charlie había cambiado en los últimos meses era un poco más cariñoso y expresivo con su hija.

-Bien-respondió con una sonrisa para luego acotar-Charlie este sábado vamos a ir a Port a ver una película y….-sus mejillas se colorearon y una sonrisa algo tonta adornó el rostro de bella y su padre alzó una ceja en compresión del por qué de aquella sonrisa y sonrojo-Marcos me vendrá a recoger-el hombre rió.

-Hmmm…-decía él mientras daba un leve sorbo a su cerveza-De acuerdo-sonrió-Espero que la pases bien.

-Gracias papá-él asintió

La verdad es que Charlie conoció a Marcos hace exactamente 5 meses, un mes después de que los Cullen se habían marchado. Cuando lo vio le pareció un tanto extraño y mayor para estar alrededor de su hija, pero cuando se percató de que Bella empezaba a reír y sonreír como nunca antes lo había hecho, inclusive se atrevía a decir que la veía comportarse de una manera más "normal" de lo que se había comportado desde que ellos aparecieron en su vida, lo aceptó sin más ni más.

Charlie jamás quiso intervenir en la relación entre Edward y Bella pero siempre había sentido como si Bella intentara profundamente intentar encajar en la familia Cullen. Había dejado de ser ella misma, sonreía solo cuando se trataba de ellos, se desvivía por ellos, su vida era alrededor de ellos y eso le molestaba.

Marcos había sido como un rayo de luz en la vida de su amada hija. Con él la veía sonreír de manera sincera y no intentaba ser alguien diferente por él, claro que al principio se mostraba reacio con respecto a él pero con el tiempo el joven supo ganarse su confianza y respeto, alguien digno para su hija. Y claro que nunca perdió detalla de cómo él miraba a su hija, era con una adoración infinita que le hacía sentir algo incómodo pero al mismo tiempo feliz al saber que Bella estaba en buenas manos.

-¿Tim tú crees que me veo bien con esta ropa?-el perrito la miró unos segundos para luego ladrarle.

Decir que estaba nerviosa era quedarse corta. Se había estado probando distintos atuendos durante las últimas dos horas. Iba desde jeans ajustados a pantalones sueltos, de blusas de tiritas hasta blusas straples, de botas a zapatillas de bailarina.

-Con este atuendo me quedaré-se miró al espejo y se sonrió

Su atuendo consistía en una blusa a rayas de colores azules y cremas con un brazo descubierto, jeans a la cadera, zapatos grises con un tacón de 3 centímetros, una cadena de con un corazón, pulseras y bolso de un gris pálido, tomó una chaqueta y se terminó de retocar el maquillaje que era sumamente ligero. Su cabello se lo dejó suelto de tal manera que sus bucles caían naturalmente en ondas.

-Cariño baja-el estómago de bella revoloteaba.

-Estoy nerviosa-susurró lo más bajito posible a sabiendas de que él la pudiera escuchar.

-Deséame suerte Tim-acarició la cabecita del cachorro, se volvió a echar un poco de su perfume y bajó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Buenas noches-saludó ella.

-Buenas noches-él como todo caballero que lo caracterizaba colocó un casto beso en el dorso de su mano izquierda haciendo que la muchacha se sonrojara.

-Espero que se diviertan y no regresen tan tarde-el joven asintió y se despidió del hombre mayor.

-Esta noche luces exquisita mi dulce rayo de luz-él aspiró el aire y una sonrisa sensual bailó en sus labios.

-Gracias-sus mejillas se volvieron a colorear-Tú estás muy apuesto-le alagó ella.

Él llevaba una camisa manga larga de color caqui, pantalones negros y zapatos lustrosos del mismo tono del pantalón. Por el la mente de ella cruzaba el pensamiento-_hasta con harapos se vería bien- _

-Vamos-ella le sonrió mientras él abría la puerta y se dirigía hacia el asiento del conductor.

-¿Cómo has estado?-le preguntó luego de unos minutos en silencio.

-Bien, ya no he tenido pesadillas-ella le había contado _todo_ acerca de su vida y de aquellas horribles pesadillas que la atormentaban los últimos meses pero que han ido menguando durante los mismos.

-Me alegra oír eso-le regaló una sonrisa cariñosa.

-¿Y tú cómo has estado?-preguntó con curiosidad.

-Los negocios han estado algo agitados pero el resto ha estado bien-ella asintió.

-Alexander ha estado preguntado mucho por ti-la voz de él sonaba algo molesta al mencionar a su hermano, ella no pude evitar reír al verlo algo celoso y al mismo tiempo sentirse feliz.

-Dile que lo extraño mucho y que le mando saludos-el agarre de él en el volante se hizo más firme.

-Le daré tú recado-esta vez ella no pudo evitar reír.

-¿Por qué la risa?-ella miró hacia la ventana.

-Me parece que estás celoso y lo encuentro…tierno-siguió riendo ignorando las emociones que cruzaron por el rostro de su acompañante quien frenó el carro de repente haciéndola sobresaltar en su asiento.

-¿Qué…?-jadeó al darse vuelta y ver la mirada intensa que le lanzaba su amigo.

-No juegues conmigo Isabella-la manera que él pronunció su nombre la hizo estremecer.

-Yo no…-ella calló cuando el rostro de él estaba a escasos centímetros del de ella.

-Si te dijera que si estoy celoso, ¿qué harías?-el perfume de él le llegó a sus fosas nasales haciéndola sonreír ante aquella masculina fragancia ya que ella misma le había regalado aquel perfume.

-Marcos….-su voz se quedó atascada al sentir como la nariz de él rosaba su cuello y como dejaba un casto beso en su pulso que latía ferozmente al sentir la cercanía de Marcos.

-Respóndeme…-ella tragó grueso mientras sentía como los colmillos de él se arrastraban por su cuello enviando espasmos por todo su cuerpo y él sonreía con sorna al saber que era el causante del estridente correr de su corazón.

-Yo no…-él rió y arrastró un poco más sus colmillos causando que un pequeño hilillo de sangre corriera a través de su delicado cuello.

Empezó a lamer con gusto aquel delicioso elixir provocando que su bestia interna se removiera salvaje y peligroso haciéndolo sisear y gruñir ferozmente. Su rostro antes sonriente mostraba ahora su verdadera naturaleza.

-_Mía_…-susurró fuera de sí.

-Marcos…-bella se removía inquieta mientras lo sentía gruñir.

-_Mía_…-volvió a susurrar un poco más fuerte. Su cuerpo casi se cernía sobre el de ella, encarcelándola con el mismo.

-Marcos….-su voz sonó ahogada, lejos de estar asustada se sentía extasiada.

-Marcos…..-volvió a llamarlo.

Marcos estaba hundido contra sus propios instintos primarios de drenarla hasta su última gota y robarle el aliento de vida pero al mismo instante su ser se estremecía por completo el tan solo pensar en lastimarla.

-No debo….-él intento alejarse pero ella posó su mano en su mejilla sonriéndole dulcemente.

-No intentes refrenar tus instintos-él la miro sorprendido.

-¿Me estás ofreciendo tú sangre?-ella asintió algo sonrojada.

Algo dentro de él se removió asombrado y una calidez se depositó en su corazón. Jamás nadie había ofrecido su sangre, todo lo que él quería lo tomaba sin prever repercusiones o pena alguna.

-¿Estás segura?-la miro a los ojos buscando arrepentimiento alguno y solo encontró afecto y sinceridad.

-Sí-la convicción en sus palabras hicieron que el corazón del muchacho latiera con fuerza.

-No sabes lo mucho que he deseado hacer esto-antes de que ella pudiera decir algo más los labios de él la callaron.

Bella al principio se quedó congelada sin saber que hacer o como responder pero poco a poco sus labios fueron moviéndose e intentando seguir el ritmo que era marcado por Marcos.

Los corazones de ambos latían de una manera rápida y errática, latían al unísono como una canción suave pero pasional. El latir de sus corazones era la respuesta oculta de sus sentimientos.

Marcos sabía que jamás en toda su vida iba a amar a alguien de la manera como amaba a su Isabella, sí porque ella era solamente de él y de nadie más y pobre de aquella alma que intente separarla de su lado. Solo había algo que impedía reclamarla como suya pero eso pronto iba a hacer arreglado.

Él la quería protegerla de todo y de todos inclusive de él mismo pero era demasiado egoísta como para alejarla de su lado. Ya la había perdido una vez hace años, no iba a permitir que sucediera lo mismo.

-Marcos….-jadeó ella cuando sus pulmones empezaban a reclamar aquel preciado oxígeno.

-Mi Isabella…-susurró él cerca de su rostro, que lo acariciaba con devoción.

-Yo…-estaba completamente aturdida y sonrojada.

-No tienes nada que decir…-su voz sonaba algo dolida. Cuando se iba a apartar una mano lo detuvo

-No es eso-bella tomó una bocanada de aire mientras lo miraba a los ojos-Marcos conoces mi historia y sabes que estoy rota y que no soy como la que era antes-ella sonrió con dulzura-Cuando ellos se fueron sentí que ese mismo día una parte-negó con su cabeza-todo mi ser se fue con ellos, era como si mi vida hubiese sido drenada y solo hubiese quedado un cascarón vacío y sin vida pero cuando tú apareciste y salvaste mi vida, no solo lo hiciste físicamente sino también emocional y mentalmente. Me sentía devastada, sucia y usada, me sentía como un trapo viejo roto que ya no era de necesario para nada ni nadie. Pero llegaste tú y mi vida dio un giro de 180° sin que me diera cuenta yo ya me encontraba sonriendo y riendo a cada minuto. Me sentía viva y podía vivir por y para mí, ya que fuiste tú quien me enseñó eso. No ocultaste quién o qué eras, me contaste acerca de tú familia y todo lo que conllevaba con ella. Confiaste en mí tanto como yo lo hice contigo-la mirada del muchacho era de completo asombro.

-Cuando Edward llegó a mi vida pensé que lo amaría para toda la vida, que por él no me importaría perder mi mortalidad y vivir eternamente a su lado pero ahora quiero vivir, quiero sentir nuevas emociones y sentirme libre. Estando a lado de él no me sentía de aquella manera ya que cuidaba cada paso que daba, me prohibía hacer ciertas cosas como si fuera mi padre. Su hermana me decía que vestir y que no. Aguanté mucho tiempo eso y le permití que manejara mi vida a su antojo-se escuchó un leve gruñido por parte de ambos-Tú me sacaste de toda esa obscuridad en la que yo misma me había encerrado y me ayudaste a crear una plena confianza en mí misma, que mis inseguridades no tienen fundamentos, mis miedos son infantiles y tontos. También me hiciste ver que el pensar que Edward era demasiado para mí era un pensamiento errado, era yo quien era demasiado para él-él sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Él quería un juguete con el cual entretenerse y pasar el tiempo, ya que su vida como inmortal era demasiado aburrida para él. Yo no signifiqué nada en su vida y jamás cambiará aquello-el decir aquellas palabras debieron causarle un daño en su ser a Bella pero contrario a todo pronóstico desastroso no se sentía herida ni siquiera tenía ganas de llorar al contrario tenía ganas de pegarle y arrancarle la cabeza a cierto chico de cabello cobrizo y por otra parte sentía como si una gran peso hubiese sido levantado en su ser y ahora se sentía más liviana y podía respirar con tranquilidad.

-Para mí él y toda su familia significaban todo, a tal grado que me alejé de mis amigos, mis padres y de mi misma; desentendí todo por ellos y no supieron valorar eso-inhaló profundamente-Tú me has enseñado a apreciarme y valorar mi vida, amar el tiempo que paso con mi padre y atesorar cada momento vivido-ella acarició dulcemente su mejilla.

-Me gustas mucho Marcos pero temo…-el entrecejo de él se frunció e hizo una mueca de dolor.

-¿Tienes miedo de mí?-él se apartó bruscamente de ella y salió del coche, bella respiró hondo y salió del auto.

-No te temo Marcos-él estaba de espaldas a ella quien se acercó a él y pasó sus delicados brazos alrededor de su cintura y enterró su cabeza en su espalda.

-Temo que un día desaparezcas y no te vuelva a ver más-pequeñas lágrimas descendieron por su rostro y él corazón de él se estrujó

-¿Por qué temes aquello?-ella suspiró.

-Sé que me ocultas algo muy grande y temo que aquello sea el motivo de nuestra separación-el cuerpo de él se puso tenso y ella lo notó

-Jamás te haría daño-ella negó con su cabeza.

-Eso ya lo sé-sonrió-No temo que me lastimes temo que te lastimes a ti mismo-él separó con delicadeza sus brazos y se dio vuelta para enfrentar a aquella dulce y frágil humana que se había percatado de que algo le ocultaba.

-Mi Isabella eres una chica inteligente-él acariciaba su mejilla con tanta delicadeza que pareciera que él temiera que en cualquier momento se iba a romper.

-Es cierto que te oculto algo pero con el tiempo te lo haré saber-ella negó con su cabeza.

-No es necesario que me lo cuentes-él depositó un casto beso en su coronilla.

-Lo es porque no quiero que haya secretos entre nosotros, solo necesito que me des tiempo para arreglar ciertos asuntos-ella asintió.

-Es mejor que vayamos al cine, nos hemos demorado mucho-él le sonrió antes de robarle un beso haciéndola suspirar.

-Vamos-se dirigieron al auto para luego encaminarse hacia el cine.

Luego de aquel momento ellos se hicieron inseparables, claro que él iba y venía debido a los "negocios" que tenía que atender a otras ciudades mientras Bella lo esperaba ansiosa. Sus llamadas, encuentros y citas eran el pan de cada día para el corazón y alma de Bella.

El corazón de Bella poco a poco se iba curando gracias a la paciencia y amor sincero que mostraba Marcos. Él sabía cómo ganarse su espacio en el ser de Bella e iba ganándose su amor.

Bella sentía que con el pasar de los días iba queriendo un poco más a Marcos e iba sacando de su vida aquel amor enfermizo y no correspondido que sentía por Edward. Sí enfermizo porque solo le hacía daño.

-Te has enamorado-la voz firme y confiada de Ang la hizo sonreír.

-No lo sé-susurró algo confundida.

-No te distraigas-le regañó su amiga.

-Lo siento patrona-la otra chica rió.

Se vieron pequeños destellos de luz entre dorada mezclada con plateada que se cernía alrededor de ellas dos mientras que los botones de flores a su alrededor se abrían para dar paso a un espectáculo de colores.

Sí, tanto como Bella como Ángela habían descubierto no hace muy poco que no era tan humanas después de todo. Debido a que hace poco en una caminata por el bosque donde habían hallado a un ciervo gravemente herido y ambas se compadecieron de él y ansiaron poder ayudarlo, tocaron al animal y de sus manos salió un destello de luz cálido y se percataron de que poco a poco las heridas del ciervo se iban cerrando. Desde ese día cosas extrañas empezaron a sucederle como que habían tenido visiones leves de ciertos detalles insignificantes como qué día iba a salir el sol, los pequeños romances ocultos de sus compañeros, si alguien se caía, entre otros. Cuando las dos se juntaban algo más grande sucedía. Aún investigaban lo que eran, le había comentado a Marcos sobre ello, él le dejó en claro que brujas no eran debido a que jamás había visto a alguien curar así.

-He estado investigando pero no he encontrado nada aún-Marcos rodeó con sus brazos a bella mientras ella se apoyaba en su pecho.

-Siempre he sabido que hay algo raro conmigo-él sonrió.

-Eres especial mi querida Isabella-ella se dio la vuelta y envolvió sus brazos por su cintura.

-No lo soy-él jugaba con uno de los mechones de su cabello.

-Lo eres y no lo digo por aquellos poderes, solo por ser tú eres especial-ella se sonrojó ante la intensa mirada de él.

-Eres un coqueto Marcos-él me sonrió de una manera que me hizo estremecer.

-¿Yo?-dijo con voz dolida que claro era fingida.

-Si tú-él me dio un casto beso en los labios.

-Isabella sé que has pasado por muchas cosas pero te prometo que jamás te haría daño-mi corazón martillaba en mi pecho.

-Marcos…-él colocó uno de sus dedos sobre mis labios.

-Quiero que sepas que eres la persona más importante en mi vida y que yo haría todo lo que esté en mi alcance para hacerte feliz-me sonrió cálidamente-Deseo que me elijas a mí y dejes atrás tú pasado pero sobretodo que yo sea quien ocupe tú corazón-su mirada era dulce, intensa y llena de un sentimiento tan fuerte que me hacía sonreír.

-Marcos yo…-_anda bella dile lo que sientes ahora es el momento-_pensaba.

-Edward me lastimó como nunca nadie me ha hecho daño, cuando él se fue solo dejó un cascarón vacío que poco a poco fue cobrando vida debido a ti-acaricié con mi mano su mejilla y él se estremeció.

-Te debo tanto-rocé mis labios con los de él-Me gustas y mucho pero sobre todo-me empiné un poco hasta llegar a su oído y le susurré-te quiero con todo mi ser-sus manos se cernieron en mi cintura y de un momento a otro sus labios se apoderaron de los míos.

Había pasado muchas cosas en los últimos meses desde la partida y mi corazón roto por Edward hasta la llegada de mi apuesto Marcos a mi vida, que claro no pudo llegar en un mejor momento.

Mi mente poco a poco fue vagando en el momento que conocí a este apuesto hombre que ahora estaba devorando mis labios y haciendo que mi corazón empezara una loca carrera.

_Estaba cansada de sentir este dolor que me asfixiada y no me dejaba respirar, como la herida que solo se laceraba más a cada respiro que dada y que todo me recordaba a él._

_Había decidido dar una vuelta en el bosque y una idea-un tanto cruel-pasara por mi cabeza. En el fondo de mi corazón ansiaba que un vampiro sediento apareciera y acabara con mi miserable existencia. Sí, sé que es muy egoísta de mi parte el pensar solo en mi dolor y no en el que le iba a causar a mis padres por mi partida pero en el fondo era lo mejor para todos-eso era lo que pensaba-_

_El internarme en el bosque solo hacía que mi ya enorme herida se abriera cada vez más y que se me hiciera imposible respirar pero seguí con mi objetivo de buscar o mejor dicho no tenía nada en mente._

_Poco a poco me fui adentrado más en el bosque y no sé como llegué a parar a un acantilado en el cual se podía admirar un hermoso panorama que bueno en otro momento lo hubiese disfrutado._

_Me fui acercando a la orilla y un pensamiento fugaz cruzó por mi mente-morir es fácil, vivir es lo realmente difícil-me acerqué un poco más y mi subconsciente me volvió a jugar aquella cruel broma._

_-¡No lo hagas!-quise reírme al pensar que me estaba suplicando vivir cuando él se había llevado mi vida._

_-Esto no es vida, ya no puedo seguir viviendo esta no vida-sentía que mis ojos picaban por lágrimas que amenazaban con salir._

_-¡No lo hagas!-volví a negar mientras sentía algo cálido caer por mis mejillas._

_-Te llevaste todo cuando te marchaste junto con tú familia, solo dejaste un cascarón vacío sin nada, sin emoción por vivir-le grité al viento como si este pudiera responderme._

_-¡No lo hagas!-quise gritarle a esa molesta voz pero cuando iba a responderle mi cuerpo se quedó estático al percatarme de que esa no era su voz sino era la de alguien más._

_-¡No lo hagas!-esta vez obligué a mi cuerpo a girarse y enfrentar a aquel que había interrumpido. _

_-¿Quién eres y por qué te interesa lo que ocurra conmigo?-cuando lo pude divisar mejor jadeé al ver al ser hermoso enfrente de mí._

_-Alguien que te está pidiendo que no cometas una locura-él dio unos pasos hacia mí y yo di unos más pequeños hacia atrás._

_-¡No te acerques!-grité y no sé si fue mi imaginación pero un destello de dolor y desesperación cruzó por sus ojos._

_-Por favor no lo hagas-su voz sonaba suplicante._

_-¿Por qué te interesa?-él dio unos pasos hacia mí y yo instintivamente retrocedí unos cuantos los cuales jamás tocaron piso y la realidad me golpeó y mis ojos se cerraron y mi cuerpo se preparó para la caída que jamás llegó._

_Sentí que unos brazos fuertes y cálidos me tenían rodeada quise batallar contra ellos pero poco a poco me fui rindiendo y simplemente me dejé abrazar por aquel extraño._

_-¿Por qué deseas morir?-sentí mi cuerpo estremecerse al oír su voz cerca de mi oído._

_-He perdido todo el sendero de mi vida, para mí ya nada tiene sentido-sentí su agarre más fuerte entorno a mí._

_-No todo está perdido-mi pecho vibró por alguna extraña razón._

_-Sí lo está, él se fue…se marchó lejos de mi vida llevándose todo con él-la herida estaba al rojo vivo._

_-Él no era para ti-sollocé._

_-Yo era poca cosa para él-sentí un pequeño gruñido salir de su pecho._

_-No tú eres demasiado para él-eso me dejó sin habla._

_-Eres una mujer que entrega todo cuando se enamora y no espera nada a cambio y eso es algo muy noble-no sabía que responderle._

_-No desperdicies tú vida en alguien que no supo valorar eso, por favor vive…por mí…-¿por él?, no creo que fue mi imaginación lo último._

_-No puedo, siento que ya no me quedan energías-sentía lágrimas que rodaban por mi mejilla._

_-Yo seré tú apoyo de ahora en adelante-sentía algo cálido posarse en mi pecho._

_-¿Por qué ayudarías a una perfecta extraña?-él rió._

_-¿Por qué sigues hablando con un perfecto extraño?-eso me hizo sonreír._

_-Eres alguien extraño-él volvió a reír y por alguna extraña razón me agrado su risa._

_-Por cierto soy Isabella Swan pero me agrada que me digan Bella-su agarre entorno de mí se aflojó un poco y me giré para mirarlo._

_-Soy Marcos Smith-me sonrió pero era una sonrisa agradable y desde ese momento supe que él sería alguien importante en mi vida._

Desde ese día él me frecuentaba a menudo haciéndose sonreír y compartiendo sus historias conmigo, claro que días posteriores me confesó que era un vampiro y no como lo era Edward y su familia sino como los vampiros reales esos que se queman al sol.

_-Bella hay algo que debo decirte_-había pasado mes y medio desde que conocí a Marcos.

_-Hmmm dime…-le contesté sonriente pero su rostro estaba completamente serio._

_-Hay algo que no te he dicho de mí-jamás lo había visto tan serio._

_-¿Eres casado y tienes dos hijos?-quise bromear pero él no rió._

_-Ok, ya me estás preocupando-él suspiró y de repente al girar su rostro ya no estaban aquellos hermosos ojos sino ahora se habían transformado en unos negros con rojo y por debajo de sus párpados sobresalían venas y unos colmillos se extendían por sus labios acompañándolos con un leve gruñido. Tragué saliva pesadamente mientras acercaba mi mano a su rostro y acariciaba su mejilla para luego pasar mis dedos por sobre aquellas venas, mi curiosidad fue mayor y toqué uno de sus colmillos luego poco a poco su rostro volvió a la normalidad._

_-No te asustas con nada-me sonrió y yo me alcé de hombros._

_-¿Qué eres?-él me sonrió._

_-Un vampiro-me aliento se atascó en mi garganta._

_-No, no lo eres-él suspiró y empezó a narrarme su historia y en ese instante mi mundo dio un giro de 180°. Procedí a contarle mi historia y la verdad tras los Cullen._

Sus labios poco a poco se volvieron más posesivos exigiéndome más, mordió levemente mi labio inferior y entreabrí mi boca y él aprovechó eso para introducir su lengua quien se adueñó de cada rincón de mi boca y sin dejar un solo resquicio sin probar. Mi lengua batallaba con la suya intentando seguirle el ritmo, cosa que era imposible.

Me atrajo más hacia él y luego poco a poco me hizo retroceder hasta chocar contra una pared donde me aprisionó contra la misma usando su cuerpo, haciéndome jadear cuando sentí toda su masculinidad chocar contra mi pelvis.

-Marcos….-jadeé en busca de aire mientras sonreía como una tonta y él también sonreía.

-Jamás he hecho esto…-juraría que estaba sonrojado-¿Quieres ser mi kärlek?-lo miré con una ceja alzada.

-¿Kärlek?-él sonrió mientras acariciaba mi mejilla.

-Mi amor, mi amada-asentí mientras le robaba un beso.

Si antes ambos eran inseparables ahora no podían vivir sin el otro. Bella se sentía aturdida ya que no hace unos pocos meses atrás sufría por la partida de Edward pero ahora se hallaba suspirando por otro hombre.

Marcos era un caso completamente diferente debido a que jamás había amado de aquella manera, bueno quizás en el pasado pero jamás pudo consumir su amor debido a que un fatal accidente se la llevó de su lado, pero ahora se sentía pleno y dichoso, pero al mismo tiempo temía que algo malo le llegase a suceder a su eterno amor.

-Hola Jake-saludé a mi mejor amigo con un abrazo que fue devuelto por otro caluroso por parte de él.

-Hola bells-me empezó a dar vueltas en el aire y no pude evitar reír.

-¿Cómo has estado?-preguntó mientras caminábamos por la playa.

-Mejor que nunca-le respondí sincera y él me miró un tanto extraño.

-Bella yo…-no noté que él se había detenido.

-Hmmm… ¿Qué sucede?-le pregunté dándome vuelta y lo siguiente que supe era que tenía sus labios sobre los míos.

Sus labios se movían impacientes sobre los míos y yo me removía inquieta intentando separarme de él. Mis labios estaban inmóviles pero él no entendía la indirecta. En un intento por morderle el labio para que se alejara, él internó su lengua en mi boca, haciéndome estremecer y no por el gusto sino por la incomodidad. Esperé paciente para que acabara.

-¿Acabaste?-le dije con voz fría y molesta. Me sonreía de oreja a oreja

-¡Eres un idiota!-exclamé molesta, él me miraba sorprendido.

-¿De qué hablas? Si estabas respondiendo el beso-lo fulminé con la mirada

-No, intentaba alejarte de mí-intentó acercarse para volverme a besar pero mi mano fue más rápida y ya estaba estampada contra su mejilla pero él no sintió absolutamente nada mientras que yo sentí un dolor agudo que bajaba por todo mi brazo.

-¡Ahhhhh!-grité tomaba mi mano que latía por el dolor y la ponía sobre mi estómago.

-¡Bella!-él intentaba acercarse pero retrocedí.

-¡Llévame a mi casa!-le grité mientras me alejaba y me encaminaba hacia mi auto.

El viaje de regreso a mi casa fue en completo silencio, exceptuando las mil y un disculpas que mi querido amigo me daba y yo solo lo fulminaba con la mirada.

Le envié un texto a Marcos, cosa que fue una gran odisea contando que solo tenía una mano, pidiéndole que vaya a mi casa.

-¡Bella!-exclamó mi amado novio mientras corría, a paso humano, hacia mi posición y me revisaba de pies a cabeza.

-¿Qué sucedió?-tomó mi mano dañada y escuché un leve gruñido por parte de mi novio.

-Nada, solo entremos-mientras tomaba mi mano con una de las suyas, la otra la colocaba alrededor de mi cintura y nos encaminamos hacia mi casa.

-Bella, en serio lo siento-ignoré las disculpas de Jake y con mi novio entramos a mi casa.

-¡No te quiero ver!-me giré y le lancé la puerta en la cara.

-¡Bella!-volvió a gritar pero lo ignoré.

-¿Qué ocurrió?-me preguntó preocupado mientras me revisaba la mano y yo gruñía por lo bajo.

-Prométeme que no vas a hacer nada-él me miró con una ceja alzada.

-¡Dime!-alejé mi mano de la suya.

-¡Prométemelo!-él gruñó pero asintió.

Le comenté lo sucedido y por su rostro atravesaban distintas emociones. Claro que le dejé en claro que no sentí absolutamente nada cuando él me besó, solo algo de incomodidad.

-Voy a castrar a ese perro-rodé los ojos mientras posaba mi mano buena en su hombro y lo hacía detenerse.

-No vas a hacer nada-su gruñido fue feroz y me estremecí un poco.

-Te besó a la fuerza-suspiré y acaricié su rostro para tratar de calmarlo.

-Por favor, solo quiero que te quedes conmigo-él suspiró y asintió.

-Ven-tomó mi mano buena y subimos las escaleras en dirección a mi habitación.

Él se recostó en mi cama y yo me acomodé a su lado recostando mi cabeza en su pecho mientras acomodaba mi mano de tal manera que no se dañara más.

-¡Bebe!-ordenó mientras me ofrecía su muñeca en donde ya sobresalía algo de su sangre.

Él me había contado que la sangre de los vampiros, la de su especie ya que "los fríos" no tenían sangre o sí pero esta estaba congelada, era curativa.

-¿Tú mano está mejor?-me preguntó luego de unos segundos de haber bebido su sangre, que por cierto lejos de ser asquerosa me pareció lo más dulce que haya disgustado en mi vida.

-Mejor-ya no me dolía y la podía mover.

-No permitiré que nadie te ponga un dedo encima-alcé un poco mi rostro y uní nuestros labios en un dulce beso que poco a poco se fue transformando en uno un poco más pasional.

De una u otra manera ahora me hallaba debajo de él mientras devoraba mis labios y yo intentaba no perder la razón por aquel pasional beso. Sus manos viajaron por mis costados enviando escalofríos por todo mi cuerpo.

-Marcos…-jadeé cuando sentí sus labios en mi cuello.

-Isabella, mi Isabella…-su voz sonaba ronca y posesiva.

-Marcos mi padre está por llegar….-él negó con su cabeza y me miró a los ojos.

-Llegará tarde esta noche-sus ojos tenían cierto fuego que sentía como algo en mi vientre se estrujaba.

-Marcos…-sus labios volvieron a apoderarse de los míos, sabía a dónde nos llevaba esto más sin embargo no quería que se detuviera.

-No…-él jadeó y yo lo miré con confusión y algo de decepción.

-No quiero que la primera vez que te haga mía sea en casa de tú padre-me sonrojé y él rió divertido.

-No le veo lo gracioso-él rió.

-Mañana te vendré a recoger a las 7 y nos iremos a cenar a un lugar especial-asentí mientras me volvía a besar.

-¿Ya hiciste tú tarea?-negué con mi cabeza y él negó con su cabeza.

-Ve a hacer la tarea-me regañó y yo le saqué la lengua.

Empecé a hacer mi tarea pero se hacía algo imposible cuando él me miraba de aquella manera y una que otra vez me distraía con besos en mi cuello o me robaba otros en los labios.

Marcos se quedó a cenar. Mi padre y él se llevaban de las mil maravillas, además del hecho de que a Charlie siempre le ha gustado hablar de historia y Marcos creo que ha vivido lo suficiente como para relatarle hechos increíbles aunque me dijo que para estas cosas nada mejor que su hermano mayor.

Al día siguiente, que por cierto era sábado, me levanté algo tarde y sumamente nerviosa terminé de hacer la tarea y a las 12 llegó una entrega especial que consistía en un vestido negro con un corte en V, corto hasta por encima de las rodillas y ajustado a mi cuerpo. Además de enviarme unos hermosos zapatos plateados con algo de tacón y con todo el atuendo venía unas pequeñas argollas, cadena sencilla y una linda cartera de mano.

Mi maquillaje era sumamente sencillo, no me gustaba maquillarme mucho y dejé mi cabello suelto ya que según Marcos así me veía más hermosa y le fascinaba jugar con mi cabello.

Ya a las 7 en punto un hombre vestido con un impecable smoking vino a recogerme en una elegante limosina por órdenes de mi querido novio. Me despedí de mi padre y este me sonrió abiertamente.

Estaba sumamente nerviosa ya que sabía lo que iba a suceder esta noche pero estaba preparada para ello, quería que mi primera vez sea con él. Sentía que era lo correcto.

Luego de unos minutos, que me parecieron horas, el auto se detuvo y el chofer me abrió la puerta, con un "gracias" de mi parte me encaminé hacia el lugar que por lo que pude admirar en un restaurante muy elegante.

-Soy Isabella Swan el señor Marcos Smith me espera-la recepcionista asintió y me hizo encaminarme a lo largo de un pasillo, recibí muchas miradas lo que hizo sentirme aún más nerviosa.

-Aquí es señorita-le agradecí y ella se retiró.

-Esta noche te ves absolutamente exquisita, mi Kärlek-habló a mis espaldas y un escalofrío me recorrió mi columna vertebral.

-Y tú te ves apuesto-le decía mientras lo miraba y me quedaba atrapada en aquella intensa mirada haciéndome sonrojar y estremecer.

-Tomemos asiento-apartó mi asiento y me senté no sin antes de que nos diéramos un casto beso.

La cena estuvo exquisita y la conversación estuvo amena. Era divertido y sencillo hablar con él.

-Vamos-asentí mientras él tomaba mi mano y nos retirábamos del lugar.

Nos embarcamos en su coche. Fuimos en un silencio tranquilo que solo era interrumpido por el sonido del Cd que tenía canciones de piano y violín.

-Llegamos-vi el lugar y me percaté de que era una pequeña casita pero no menos hermosa.

Era de un color crema de un piso pero con un hermoso jardín enfrente. Tomó mi mano y me haló mientras nos encaminábamos hacia la misma. Una vez adentro el calor de hogar mi invadió.

-¿Es tuya?-él me sonrió coquetamente.

-Nuestra-alcé una ceja y él rió.

-Algún día compartiremos este hogar-me acerqué a él y le di un casto beso mientras me adentraba al lugar y recorría el lugar.

Tenía una amplia sala con un sofá largo y dos sillones de un color negro con una mesita en el centro de color caqui. Las paredes tenían un color suave. Tenía una pequeña mesa que servía como comedor y también me adentré en la cocina que no era ni muy grande ni muy pequeña, tenía el espacio suficiente.

Sentí una pequeña molestia en mi pecho pero la ignoré de inmediato, él me miró a los ojos y yo simplemente negué con mi cabeza.

-Ven-haló mi mano y cientos de mariposas revolotearon mi estómago.

Nos encaminamos escaleras arriba. Pasamos por dos habitaciones y luego paramos por una gran puerta que luego pasó a abrirla y mi boca casi se cae al suelo al ver todo lo que había dentro.

Había una enorme cama con sábanas blancas adornadas por muchos pétalos de rosa, en el piso había muchas más y velas adornaban ciertos lugares estratégicos dando al sitio un aspecto más romántico y a eso le sumamos un ligero olor a canela en el ambiente.

-Marcos-me giré para hablarle pero no me dejó ya que sus labios me callaron.

-Vamos-asentí algo nerviosa pero no dudé en seguirlo.

Sus labios volvieron a apoderarse de los míos y poco a poco mis nervios se iban desvaneciendo pero un calor descomunal me empezaba a embargar todo mi cuerpo y mi estómago era atacado por muchas mariposas más.

-Jamás te haría daño-asentí mientras me recostaba en la cama y él encima de mí, no sin antes quitarme mis zapatos y que él proceda a hacer lo mismo con los suyos que fueron arrojados junto con sus medias a algún lugar de la habitación.

-Si deseas que me detenga….-capturé sus labios con los míos.

-Quiero que me hagas el amor, quiero que me hagas tuya-él me sonrió y sentí que mi estómago se contrajo. Mi respiración era algo agitada debido a los besos que él me robaba. Sentía miles de emociones en este momento.

Marcos no podía creer que ella se entregara a él de esta manera tan sincera. Él había deseado hacerla suya desde hace mucho pero no quería hacer nada a lo que ella no estaba preparada. La observó a los ojos e intentó buscar alguna duda de lo que le acaba de pedir, pero solo encontró a una joven enamorada.

-¿Estás segura mi rayo de luz? —pregunta dulcemente, tomando su delicado rostro entre sus manos, acariciando el exquisito sonrojo que adornaba sus mejillas con sus pulgares. Necesitaba asegurarse aunque en estos momentos no quería detenerse, le estaba constando trabajo mantener a raya a su bestia interna y reclamarla como suya.

-Sí….-susurra nerviosa ante la intensa mirada que él le regalaba.

Él volvió a atacar sus labios y ella con algo de nerviosismo intentaba zafar la corbata. Él sonrió al ver a su pequeño rayo nerviosa. Se apartó un poco de ella y sacó su cortaba y su saco y empezó a repartir besos a lo largo de su cuello mientras una de sus manos viajaba por las piernas de ella.

Bella inhaló profundamente mientras se inundaba de aquel masculino olor mientras sus manos desabotonaban su camisa, botón por botón que a ella le pareció que tenía muchísimos. Una vez que ya no tenía más botones procedió a intentar quitar su camisa y él se alejó un poco y para terminar de quitársela, dejando al descubierto su impecable y bien formado pecho. No era ni tan musculoso ni peor aún flacucho, al contrario tenía los suficientes músculos en los lugares correctos como para dejarla maravillada.

Con caricias sutiles, suaves, algo nerviosas pero sobretodo inexpertas, avanzó con manos temblorosas desde su pecho hasta el cuello, perdiéndose en el sedoso cabello de Marcos, cuyas caricias a él le parecieron deliciosas, para las cuales no pudo evitar cerrar sus ojos y dejar escapar un leve gruñido de placer rendido ante las delicadas y tímidas caricias que Isabella le brindaba. Eran tímidas, inexpertas pero eran de su amada, aquellas que solo él tenía el placer de disgustar.

Habían tenido cientos de mujeres en su cama pero tener a su amada debajo de él intentando acariciarlo y complacerlo lo hacía sumamente feliz. Ella era inocencia pura. Era una niña vestida de una mujer. Amaba que fuera tan inocente pero debajo de todo eso había una mujer sensual y apasionada. Aquella inocencia lo excitaba.

Él con absoluta delicadeza, que le costaba todo su autocontrol debido que quería hacerla suya en ese momento, comienza a repartir húmedos besos desde el lóbulo de su oreja, hasta su mandíbula, mordiendo levemente en algunas zonas. Aquella piel tan delicada se tornaba de un color rojizo debido a los mordiscos. Con cada mordida él la marcaba, él dejaba una huella en su piel para que ella y el resto del mundo sepa que Isabella ya tiene dueño.

-Eres hermosa… -susurra contra la piel de su cuello, perdiéndose en su embriagador perfume. Ella desprendía un olor a fresias y rosas. El aroma exótico de su sangre lo llamaba, lo tentaba para que probara aquella prohibida sustancia.

Él acariciaba la longitud de su cuello con la punta de la nariz inhalando profundamente aquel olor y dejándose intoxicar por el mismo. Llegó hasta el lóbulo de su oreja con sus dientes lo mordió suavemente y dejó salir a su traviesa amiga. Su lengua se deslizaba sensualmente por los bordes de su oreja enviando corrientes eléctricas por el cuerpo de la chica quien deja escapar un vergonzoso gemido. Las manos de Marcos están en la espalda baja de Bella, mientras encontraba el cierre del vestido y empezaba tirar hacia abajo.

Se aleja un poco de ella, y le regala aquella sonrisa sensual y depredadora que hace que el corazón de Bella late a mil hora y su sangre empezara a correr aún más rápido por sus venas.

Siente como las manos de Marcos bajan el cierre de su vestido y mientras este desciende sus dedos acarician con delicadeza aquella piel expuesta enviando a la chica exquisitas corrientes eléctricas por toda su columna. Ella se levanta un poco lo suficiente como para que él quite el vestido de manera lenta y tortuosa, mientras le quitaba el vestido acariciaba sus piernas dejando fuego a su paso.

La respiración de Bella empiece a dificultarse cuando Marcos la mira intensamente y ella se siente abrumada y con mucha vergüenza al encontrarse tan expuesta ante su amado, a pesar de que todavía estaba en ropa interior no le quitaba la sensación de timidez y vergüenza que la embargaba en esos momentos.

-No te avergüences…-Marcos le susurra con infinita ternura y dulzura, para infundirle valor, acariciando solo con la yema de sus dedos los hombros de ella, dejando castos y dulces besos por los mismos. Aquellos besos eran de los más inocentes por medio de los cuales le mostraba que ella era lo más preciado y delicado para él.

Con la yema de sus dedos bajaba suavemente, ella siente que son pétalos de rosa que la acarician, hasta llegar a sus manos las cuales las toma con suma delicadeza y deja un casto beso en el dorso de ambas manos, luego las toma entre las suyas y las coloca justo donde su corazón latía desbocado por y solo por ella. Todo esto ante la atenta mirada de Isabella.

-Eres preciosa…-pronunció las palabras con tanta vehemencia y delicadeza, que las dudas de Bella se esfumaron de inmediato.

_-"Esto es demasiado para mi pobre corazón"-pensaba ella con amor y dulzura._

-Eres hermoso…-susurra ella con amor, aún con sus manos en donde se hallaba el corazón de él.

Aquellas dulces y sinceras palabras calaron en lo más hondo de Marcos y dejaron una marca imborrable en su corazón y su alma. Su corazón que yacía muerto desde hace siglos ahora latía a un nuevo ritmo.

Marcos le sonríe de aquella manera tan depredadora y sensual que hace que el corazón de ella se salte dos latidos. Él se apodera nuevamente de sus labios.

El beso es suave y pausado, tratando de grabar cada detalle de este momento en sus mentes. Isabella no puede creer que esto realmente esté pasando y él intentando entender como un ser tan puro como ella pudiera estar con alguien como él.

Isabella siente como los labios de Marcos descienden por lo largo de su cuello, deja besos y mordiscos a su paso y deposita otro entre medio de sus senos para luego descender por su estómago bajo. Ella cierra los ojos completamente entregada a las sensaciones de su cuerpo, Marcos es tierno y perfecto, cada caricia es como una pluma recorriéndola, cada beso la alentaba a seguir adelante. Sintiendo como la temperatura de su cuerpo subía a grados imposibles.

Abre sus ojos encontrándose con la penetrante mirada de Marcos, su mirada es profunda, intensa y tan misteriosa. Sus ojos antes claros ahora estaban obscuros a causa del placer que le recorría a él, sus labios dejan escapar pequeños gruñidos que resuenan en su pecho provocando que Bella sienta un profundo escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo centrándose en su intimidad palpitante y húmeda.

Bella se alza un poco y empieza a dejar besos por todo su rostro, cuello para luego dejar otros en su pecho, ganándose unos gruñidos por parte de él.

Marcos vuelve a atacar los labios de Bella, desciende dejando besos a lo largo de su cuello sumándole a esos besos, lamidas y leves mordiscos en su piel provocando uno que otro suspiro en ella, aquella era la mismísima gloria para ella. Sus manos descienden por sus piernas acariciándolas delicadamente como si fuera lo más frágil del mundo.

Bella deja vagar sus manos por el suave cabello de él tironeando de vez en cuando, ese movimiento le fascina a él dándole como respuesta un gruñido bajo.

Él besa suavemente su muslo izquierdo, pasando su lengua y mordiendo levemente, ella cierra los ojos al sentir la tibieza de sus labios y lengua contra su piel expuesta, muerde su labio inferior tratando de apaciguar los gemidos que luchan por salir de sus labios.

-No contengas tú voz…-le susurra él con voz ronca. Ella se siente algo avergonzada por sentirse así de excitada cuando a penas la ha tocado y lo que la hace sentir aún más apenada era que sabía perfectamente que él aspiraba el olor que su intimidad desprendía.

Luego fue el turno del pantalón de Marcos, Isabella torpemente desabrocha los botones, sus manos no pueden estar quietas, tiemblan constantemente cual hoja al viento y su respiración es dificultosa. Siente deseo, lujuria y pasión, pero también timidez al hacer algo que jamás había hecho en su vida, ¡pero es Marcos! aquel que la había ayudado a cerrar aquellas heridas infringidas por su antiguo amor, mostrándole que ella es valiosa. Ayudando que su autoestima suba y que entienda que ella no es juguete de nadie. Su vida es de ella. Isabella se obliga prácticamente a no sentir vergüenza, ¡es Él! Se repite una y otra vez mientras lo mira a los ojos y perdiéndose en los mismos. Él al verla tan nerviosa le ayuda a quitarse los pantalones quedando en ropa interior. Ambos se miran a los ojos fijamente transmitiéndose por ellos, aquellos sentimientos tan intensos tan fuertes, tan arrolladores que no podían imaginar la vida sin el otro. Las palabras sobraban en este momento ya que sus ojos transmitían todo.

Marcos sonríe cálidamente y mira a Bella son suma ternura, es completamente diferente a aquella niña que había salvado años atrás, es toda una mujer, pero aún tras esos ojos llenos de pasión en estos momentos, aún se hallaba aquella niña tímida, tierna, dulce e inocente que lo había enamorado al instante de haber posado sus ojos en ella.

Marcos se acerca a ella y con su dedo índice levanta la barbilla de Bella para conectar sus miradas y apoderarse rápidamente de sus labios, es un beso ardiente, apasionado y necesitado, no quiere perderla- ¡no de nuevo! Se dijo mentalmente-Bella en un momento ajeno a ella misma abre sus piernas y toda la masculinidad de él la rosa exquisitamente haciendo que ambos jadeen por aquella fricción maravillosa que sienten y que Marcos no quiere dejar de sentir. Empieza a moverse hacia abajo y hacia arriba aumentando así la fricción y causando que él gruña y ella jadeé aún más.

Ella envuelve el torso de Marcos con sus manos, dejándolas descansar sobre su espalda, recorre con sus delgados dedos toda la extensión de su cuerpo, la caricia es tan suave como una pluma, juega con el borde del bóxer, provocando un pequeño gruñido que sale de la boca de Marcos, él esconde su rostro en el hueco del cuello de su novia intentando ocultar su lado vampírico expuesto en esos momentos pero se reprende mentalmente y vuelve su rostro a la normalidad y comienza a deslizar sus labios hacia abajo, concentrándose en el inicio del pecho de su amada.

-¡_Oh, creo que voy a sufrir de un ataque cardiaco!-pensó ella mientras sentía las caricias de él._

Bella al entender las intenciones de Marcos se levanta un poco lo suficiente como para que él desabroche el sujetador, sus pechos quedan al descubierto casi al instante, Marcos sonríe salvajemente al observar la piel nívea de Bella.

-Hermosa completamente hermosa, de pies a cabeza-dice con devoción y con voz completamente ronca antes de inclinarse y pasar su lengua lentamente por el rosado pezón izquierdo. Envuelve con su lengua aquel botón la succiona, la muerde suavemente y al instante en una piedrecita en sus labios. Una de sus manos viaja hasta su otro seno dándole suaves masajes, piñizcando aquel botón, tira de él y con la yema de sus dedos lo acaricia. Isabella arquea su espalda soltando gemidos involuntarios.

-Oh Marcos…mi Marcos-susurraba con la respiración entrecortada, movió sus caderas provocando que sus sexos se rozaran a través de su ropa interior, de la estorbosa ropa interior.

-Bella…- Marcos frunce el seño al sentir el calor de su cuerpo bajo de él, es tan suave, tan delicada que tiene miedo lastimarla, aquella piel cremosa, cálida y tersa lo vuelve loco. Las manos de Bella tiran de su cabello excitándolo al máximo, provocando que su erección sea casi dolorosa, necesita amarla. Su bestia interior le reclamaba que se internara en lo más profundo en ella y la reclamara como suya.

Bella muerde fuertemente su labio inferior, escuchar la voz excitada de Marcos susurrar su nombre le provoco una placentera sensación en su intimidad, aquello se sentía tan bien. La punta del eje de Marcos chocaba constantemente en el clítoris de Bella, inundando la habitación de gemidos, de excitación, de amor y de aquel olor que lo empezaba volver loco a Marcos.

El olor de la sangre de Bella estando en aquel trance de excitación es un manjar para los sentidos del vampiro.

-Oh Bella… te deseo tanto-susurraba Marcos mientras detenía las tortuosas caricias en sus pechos y comenzó a descender por su vientre dejando besos, lametones y mordidas saboreando su piel. Su irregular respiración salía completamente entre gemidos y jadeos entrecortados, que parecían gustarle a Marcos, él llegó a su ombligo y sensualmente introdujo su lengua jugueteando por unos segundos ahí, llevándola al límite de la locura.

-Oh Marcos_…!OH!-_ siente como los dedos de Marcos acarician suavemente su intimidad por encima de su ropa interior, Marcos la mira con ojos penetrantes sin abandonar su tortuosa tarea, quita aquella estorbosa prenda, besando sus piernas mientras las desliza sobre las mismas, besa cada uno de sus pies con completa adoración. Bella alza un poco su cabeza y lo mira atentamente, es tan paciente, tan cálido, tan bueno que de pronto siente ganas de llorar, él es su vida, su mundo. Jamás pensó que podría volver a amar a un hombre que no fuera Edward pero estaba equivocada. Él se da cuenta de su mirada y sin contemplaciones la admira completamente desnuda en su cama, es hermosa, delicada, su cuerpo se ve frágil y el quiere hacerle el amor de todas las maneras humanamente posibles, quiere ser él y solo él el dueño de su corazón, de su alma y de su cuerpo… para siempre y así iba a ser no había poder humano que lo separaba de su amada.

-Relájate mi rayito de sol…- logra decir Marcos con voz ronca, a su vez trazando líneas imaginarias en su pelvis, provocándole un exquisito escalofríos a lo largo de toda su columna y su vientre se contrae. Siente que todo raciocinio ha ido a volar muy lejos.

Las manos de Marcos ascendieron peligrosamente por sus muslos desnudos, de forma pausada y suave dejando besos húmedos en la parte interior, cada vez sentía una oleada de calor la impactaba con más fuerza a medida de que avanzaba, mitad suspiros y mitad jadeos escapaban de su boca. Él detuvo sus caricias y alzó su cara mirando directo a su sexo, que en estos momentos parecía ser el lugar donde se concentraba el calor.

Instintivamente ella cerró sus piernas pero él negó con su cabeza y con una sonrisa y con un "no te ocultes de mí, eres hermosa" ella poco a poco abrió sus piernas dándole acceso directo a toda su intimidad.

Marcos comenzó a besar los labios de su intimidad, su lengua se movía entrando y saliendo, llevándola a la locura, se revolvía un poco, necesitaba acabar con ese sufrimiento, quería su liberación. Marcos la sujetó fuertemente las caderas y sonrió encima de su sexo, dejó escapar su aliento en aquel bultito y ella se estremeció. Uno de sus dedos tanteó su entrada y comenzó poco a poco a introducirse y la sensación fue indescriptible, aunque al principio aquella intromisión la hizo sentir algo incómoda poco a poco pasó a ser placentera, Marcos comenzó a jugar con su lengua sobre su ahora hinchado clítoris mientras suavemente introducía otro dedo dentro de ella bombeando, una sensación caliente y molestosa se empezaba a sentir en su vientre. Ella no paraba de gemir mientras que Marcos seguía con su cabeza entre sus piernas.

-Marcos… ¡Oh Marcos!-Gritó cuando sintió aquella sensación subió a temperaturas inverosímiles y explotó sintiendo como todo su cuerpo se cristalizó en millones de fragmentos dejándola con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción.

Poco a poco ella empieza abrir sus ojos y casi se le salen de las órbitas al ver como Marcos se quitaba su bóxer y dejaba ver su enorme erección apuntando hacia arriba. ¿Todo eso entrará en mí? Se preguntó algo asustada pero pronto todos sus miedos se fueron cuando él empezó a repartir besos por todo su cuerpo y se apoderaba de sus labios de nuevo.

-Te amo Marcos-susurró y luego lo miró a los ojos algo apenada-Marcos yo…-tragó grueso-soy virgen-él se quedó algo sorprendido. Claro que sabía que Bella y Edward se habían dado sus besos y pensó que habían llegado más lejos. Una enorme sonrisa apareció en el rostro de él al saber que él es el primer hombre en su vida e iba a ser el último.

-Te amo mi rayito de sol-la beso de nuevo con tanta devoción que ella quiso llorar de alegría al tener a tal maravilloso hombre a su lado

Se volvieron a besar y él tomó con su mano derecha su erección mientras la acercaba poco a poco a su centro. Ella sintió como la punta comenzaba hacer presión con su húmeda entrada y se tensó un poco.

-¿Estás segura?-él le preguntó mientras la miraba intensamente y ella asintió con una enorme sonrisa.

Él empezó a besar sus senos para intentar relajarla, cosa que logró, y empezó a sentir como su miembro se abría paso entre sus apretadas paredes, mientras ella gemía de dolor, él se estremecía dando leves gruñidos de placer sintiendo aquella estreches que lo empezaba a volver loco. Cuando llegó a su barrera él se detuvo.

-Esta es la primera y última vez que te lastimo-ella sintió como un dolor agudo la recorrió cuando aquel intruso se llevó su virginidad. Un grito salió de sus labios mientras enterraba sus uñas en la espalda de él y Marcos empezaba a repartir besos a lo largo de su rostro y luego se apoderaba de sus labios.

-Tranquila ya pasará, lo prometo-la miró a los ojos y ella asintió.

Ambos se quedaron quietos mientras ella se acostumbraba a su intromisión y algunas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos, él limpiaba sus lágrimas con sus labios, luego la volvía a besar y sus manos viajaban por su cuerpo. Acariciando sus pezones y dándoles leves piñizcos para darle un poco más de placer.

Luego de unos segundos ella mismo movió un poco sus caderas incitándolo a que empezara a moverse y así lo hizo. Sus movimientos empezaron a hacer lentos ya que aún tenía un poco de dolor y aquella sensación de remolino empezaba a moverse de nuevo en su vientre y empezaba a imitar los movimientos de Marcos, ella empezaba a necesitar más.

-¡Más!-pidió como un ruego y él no se hizo de rogar.

Los movimientos de él se vuelven más rápidos, más placenteros pero ambos necesitaban sentirse aún más. Una de sus manos viaja a uno de sus pechos y empieza a masajearlo y mientras que su mano libre la lleva hacia la pierna de su novia y la sube a su cadera, Bella lleva ambas piernas a la cadera de él y Marcos la penetra más profundamente, haciéndolos a ambos jadear en busca de aire.

-Oh… más rápido…- pide ella retorciéndose de placer, su pecho sube y baja a causa de su respiración irregular, masajea el trasero de Marcos lentamente, clavando sus uñas, encantándose con cada expresión de placer de Marcos, ambos se miran a los ojos intensamente.

-Oh, Bella…mi Bella-gime Marcos, antes de apoderarse de sus labios con absoluta pasión, mientras intensifica sus movimientos sobre ella… ambos gimen en la boca del otro y no lo pueden resistir… Su liberación está a punto de llegar pero antes de que llegue, ella le pide lo único que ha estado deseando hacer desde hace mucho.

-Muérdeme y bebe de mí-él la mira unos segundos pero su sed de sangre por ella es demasiado y da paso a que su lado vampírico haga acto de presencia y sin contemplación muerde su cuello y eso es suficiente para que ella alcance su orgasmo. Unos movimientos más y él alcance el suyo propio llenándola con todo su esencia.

Él sigue bebiendo de ella, luego de unos segundos se aleja y muerde su lengua dando paso a su propia sangre y la besa y ella bebe a grandes tragos la sangre de él mezclada con la de ella y esto hace que jadeé y siente como la masculinidad de él vuelve a crecer dentro de sí y ella gime.

-Esto será así siempre-él sonríe coquetamente.

-Con el tiempo te acostumbrarás-él se mueve dentro de ella y Bella gime sonoramente.

-Marcos…-susurra aún recuperándose de su asombroso orgasmo anterior y dando pasos a los nuevos espasmos de placer que la castigaban tortuosamente.

Aquellos dos amantes se entregan a sus más bajos deseos y pasiones una y otra vez aquella noche donde solo había dos amantes disfrutando de su amor.

Pero aquella noche no era del todo perfecta para todos debido a que esa noche se había teñido de sangre inocente y cuando el sol apareciera por el horizonte lágrimas de dolor y amargura iban a ser derramadas por un puro ser.

.

.

.

**Declaimer: **_Los personajes pertenecen a las grandiosas Stephanie Meyer y L.J. Smith. Solo la trama es mía. Además algunas escenas y líneas las tomé de la película o del libro._

**No olviden dejar su review.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SI TE TOMASTE UNOS MINUTOS DE TU VALIOSO TIEMPO PARA LEER ESTA ALOCADA HISTORIA, TOMATE UNOS SEGUNDOS MÁS Y DIME QUE OPINAS DEJANDO UN REVIEW...**


End file.
